


She in Darkness

by 95liners



Category: Original Work
Genre: does mangled bloody corpses count as gory, i was bored and it was for open day at school, i wrote it during maths one day, okay its gory a bit, probably, some blood i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3618612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95liners/pseuds/95liners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darkness. Suffocating darkness. Everywhere she turns, there it is. Her vision clears, but the darkness is forever in her mind.<br/>Maybe she is the darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She in Darkness

Darkness.  
That’s all she could register. Darkness. Suffocating her, constricting her every move and and every breath she took. She felt claustrophobic, as if she was trapped in a coffin without any way out.  
She took in a deep breath, willing her insides to calm down. 'Deep breaths in… Deep breaths' out she thought, her hands clenched at her sides. She was sitting, leaning against a wall. As she set her hands down to push herself upwards, they landed in a warm puddle of…. something. They slid forward as she slipped backwards, her head hitting the ground. She groaned, turning sideways to push herself upwards when she came face-to-face with something horrifying. Her insides chilled almost instantaneously, her eyes almost popping out of their sockets. She opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out, so she scrambled to her feet, almost slipping in the puddle again. As she looked around the tiny room she was in, she felt faint.  
All around her, bodies littered the floor. Mangled, bloody corpses with multiple gashes and wounds. She felt her stomach turn and she almost lost her lunch, turning away to face the wall. She lifted her hands to see what she had slipped in earlier. A red, metallic smelling liquid stuck to her hands. Blood. She collapsed against the wall, sinking down until she landed in a crumpled heap at the bottom.

She woke up with a gasp, looking around fearfully. Her hands grasped at her blanket, her eyes frantically darting around the room. 'It… It was a dream' she thought as she slowly let herself drift back off to sleep, pulling her blanket around her.  
Her blood-soaked blanket.


End file.
